


Undeniable Attraction

by franluv97



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Floor Sex, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Sex, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franluv97/pseuds/franluv97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hook went out to hunt, but ended up doing something else entirely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave a comment, i would love some feedback
> 
> thanks to Legolaslover1 for the beta
> 
> If there is something you would like to see in future chapters, leave it in the comment box and I'll see what i can do

They were stuck on Neverland. They had been searching for Henry for days now, lost and stressed. They were hungry and worried and didn’t know what to do. Everyone was weary and it was a terrible place to be. They were stuck, and that was scary.

Emma and Hook had gone out hunting, much to David’s dismay. He didn’t trust Hook. No one trusted Hook, and especially not Emma. Despite how much her head warned her against him, there was still a yearning deep inside her from the bottom of her stomach that she could not satiate.

Every time he looked up at her with those dark eyes from under his long lashes, winked at her and called her love, she just wanted to punch him. But there was something more there. When she was around him, she lost her breath. She was confused, and she hated it. Emma was always in control, ever since she had gotten out of foster care as a kid, she always had to be in control. That’s why Hook scared her so much; when she was around him she lost control.

As they went tromping through the forest there was a snarky exchange of conversation as normal, Hook flirting and Emma ignoring him. But for some reason this time was different. That wild beast that wanted to be freed from inside her, the one that tossed her stomach around inside was acting up. It wanted so badly, it needed, and it yearned to be free. It was determined to take her with it this time.

“Are you all right, love? You are acting quite strange,” Hook said, examining her.

“Fine,” she replied curtly. Why wouldn’t he just leave her alone? She couldn’t handle this.

“Really? Because you haven’t spoken a word since we set off, and normally you would have had a few good jabs by now.”

“I’m fine, just shut up and keep walking,” she snapped. He was driving her crazy, in every sense of the word. She had to shut it down, had to control it, she couldn’t let him see.

He stopped, turned around, and walked right up to her. She was about to yell at him, maybe throw a knee to his groin for old time's sake, but the look in his eyes stopped her. Hook was looking deep into her, and she felt naked, like he had pierced her to her very soul.

“What?” she asked shakily, scared for the answer.

“Is this about that kiss we shared, love? Because I haven’t been able to get it out of my mind either,” he murmured. How he could read her like that, she did not know.

“Of course not,” she lied. He couldn’t know. She wouldn’t let him have that power over her.

“Cause I’ll do it again in a heartbeat, darling, all you have to do is say the word,” he said tentatively. He wanted her so badly, he was so in love with her and he couldn’t stand what little space there was between them. But she was so cold and it pierced him every time. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

He was inches away from her face now, their bodies pulsating together, breathing in each others breath, intoxicated with each other's presence. Hook threw all caution to the wind, he didn’t care if it would earn him a right smack in the face, he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

He grabbed her by the hair at the back of her neck, one arm around her waist, his hook holding onto her hip, and kissed her. A deep passionate kiss, the one you feel in your toes. He expected her to jerk away and slap him at any second but she didn’t, she leaned into him, melting into his arms. They were locked together; their tongues intertwined and sliding in and out of each other’s mouths. 

Hook used his hook to tear her shirt off, exposing her light milky skin to the moonlight and to his eyes. She started working at the elaborate laces of his leather jacket. "Screw it," Hook thought, and he used his hook to tear through the laces of his jacket as well. He had trouble unbuttoning her pants with one hand, so she did it while he tore his pants off and kicked his boots into the forest, all the while still locked in a steamy kiss.

Hook pulled back when they were both down to their knickers, wanting to see Emma's beauty. He wanted to memorize every arch and beautiful curve of her perfect body while he could. He had never seen anything so breathtaking in his life.

She seemed slightly self-conscious and began to pull away, wanting to cover her glowing white skin, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his throbbing body.

“Don’t ever try to hide, love, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Hook said, reassuring her. And just like that they were melted together again. Hook removed her underwear and bra with his hook, knowing full well she didn’t have any to replace them.

She slowly slid his boxers down over his cock and around his ankles, where he kicked them off. They fell to the forest floor together, Hook on top supporting himself with his hook as his hand slid down her stomach and in between her legs. He sucked on her nipple with his mouth, gently rubbing his teeth over it as his fingers found her clit and began to rub.

Back and forth, back and forth, slowly going in circles then getting harder and faster. She burned like red-hot fire and let out a moan of passion as he slid two fingers inside of her, massaging her. She scratched her fingers down his back, drawing blood as he launched her to new worlds of pleasure she had never experienced before. She moved her hands down to his cock, took hold of it and started twisting and rubbing. 

He let out a loud moan of pleasure as his cock grew harder and longer in her hands, pre-cum leaking over her fingers. She let go and moved her hands up his hairy chest, then grabbed the back of his neck and brought him to her mouth to kiss him again. He lowered himself slightly to find her. She spread her legs wider, wrapping her warmth around him as he slowly slid inside her. She let out a gasp of pleasure, running her hands roughly through his hair as he went deeper and deeper into her.

They began to rock back and forth together, their bodies now as one, his cock sliding further in each time. Panting with each motion, breathing in each other’s love. He shoved harder and harder, faster and faster, until they both let out screams of pleasure as they released the orgasms they had so longed for. He held himself there for a while, completely inside her, two people completely connected in every possible way. He gently kissed her raw, red, swollen lips.

He slowly lowered himself pulling out, and rolling to the side. Then they lay there, naked and glistening with sweat as she pet his chest and nestled into his neck, his arms wrapped around her. Two people had never been so close, so understanding of the other. They slowly caught their breath, gazing up at the stars, completely at bliss, wishing that the moment would never end. As the moonlight spilled over them, exposing the beautiful thing they had just done, they knew it would have to end soon, but just for that moment, with reality so far away, they could be lost together in Neverland.


	2. Confessions in the Cargo Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their steamy night in the forest, Hook and Emma aren't sure where they stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave a comment, i would love some feedback
> 
> thanks to Legolaslover1 for the beta
> 
> If there is something you would like to see in future chapters, leave it in the comment box and I'll see what i can do

Emma and Hook were awkward. Ever since the incident in the forest they had been really uncomfortable. They hadn’t talked about it, unsure where they stood and what the other was thinking. It was all awkward silences, accidental eye contact, and avoiding being alone together. 

After they saved Henry from Pan and started to head back to Storybrooke in the Jolly Roger, it became much harder to avoid each other. They did their best to not be around each other, especially alone. You could practically cut the tension with a knife, so even people who didn’t know could sense something was wrong.

The Jolly Roger had very cramped living conditions, but they still avoided each other. But one day it was finally unavoidable. Emma was in the ships cargo hold looking for extra blankets, when Hook staggered in searching for any hiding rum. No one else was around so there were no excuses. 

Emma considered darting for the exit, but Hook was right in the way. She couldn’t get around him, and suddenly she felt very trapped. For a moment they just stared at each other, unsure what to do. Hook was tipsy, but that was pretty much a permanent state of being for him, although it did make him bolder.

“Hello, love,” Hook said, trying to break the tension. He wanted to talk about it, but was afraid of what she was going to say, or scaring her away again. He knew they needed to have this conversation, and it was time. 

“Hey,” she said, reinstating the awkward silence. She wished she could fly away, and never look back.

Hook took a deep breath, “look about the other night, I think we need to talk about it. I don’t know about you, but I had a marvelous time, I don’t know why we’re so tense. Any ideas, love?”

“I had a good time too, but I have a lot to think about. I have Neal and Henry to consider. I barely know you, and I don’t trust you. We may have some sort of strange connection, but there is a lot more to consider.” Emma said, thinking out loud.

“Darling you know me, you just don’t want to admit it. We’re two of a kind, love, and whether you like it or not I have you all figured out. I am in love with you, and nothing else matters, whatever it is we can get through it. I am in for the long haul, love,” Hook replied. He was determined to make this work, no matter how much she resisted, he knew she wanted this just as much as him, whether she would admit it or not.

Emma hated it when he was all cocky like that, just determined he was right. He was just as stubborn as her, and she didn’t like it. “Sure you are. I know guys like you; I’ve dated guys like you before, as soon as it gets too serious your going to bolt, just like the rest of them. I have a kid to think about, and I will do anything to protect him.”

“You’ve got me all wrong, love. I’m just like you, so if you’re committed, I’m committed. I know you have a kid, and I’m fine with it. I want every part of you, good and bad. All you have to do is say the word, love, and I’m yours. You can’t deny what happened between us was unlike anything that has ever happened before. Something that good has to be meant to be,” Hook said. He was determined; he was going to fight for her no matter what it took.

She didn’t know what to say. Her heart loved everything he was saying, she wanted him so badly, and she wanted it all to be true. But her head remembered that abandoned orphan, who had never truly had anything good in her life.

Hook slowly stepped forward, advancing towards Emma. All the passion was still between them, they could feel it. Every muscle on fire, their hearts pounding. “Just say the word, love, and I’m yours.”

They were inches away from each other, their skin tingling with passion. They breathed in each other slowly, intoxicated. “I can’t…” Emma said, struggling to get the words out, because of how fuzzy her mind was. He always did this to her.

“Say it,” Hook said his head tilted to the side, their noses almost touching. His eyes hypnotized her. She couldn’t stop staring at his eyes and his lips.

“Ummm… I…. Shouldn’t…. I….wait…. ummm….” She said, really struggling with words because of how close he was, their bodies radiating attraction.

“Say….it…” He murmured into her lips, so close to kissing her.

“Yes…” She said, finally giving into her heart.

And with that word they were kissing passionately, hands exploring, bodies pressed together as one. He wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by yes, but right now he couldn’t think about their relationship, all his mind could think about was her beauty wrapped around him, drunk on the love he felt for her. All that mattered was that they were together, she cared for him too, and now nothing could stop them being together as they were meant to be.


	3. Home to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to Storybrooke, and Hook and Emma had to make some decisions about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave a comment, i would love some feedback
> 
> thanks to Legolaslover1 for the beta
> 
> If there is something you would like to see in future chapters, leave it in the comment box and I'll see what i can do

The traveling party of the Jolly Roger had finally returned home to Storybrooke. They were greeted with a fantastic welcome, everyone was very happy to have Henry back, and it seemed that everything was going to be well again. Hook and Emma had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. With everything going on, they thought it better to wait until everything settled down again.

Emma was worried about how Neal would react, if Mary Margaret and David would approve, if Henry would be mad. She was scared for all of their reactions, and dreaded the day they found out. But for now she was enjoying their hidden love affair. There was nothing more she wanted then to be with Hook.

She had to admit, having to keep their love hidden made them hotter than ever. They couldn’t resist each other, and acting like it wasn’t there, just made it worse. They found themselves sneaking off in the middle of the night to be together, behind closed doors, and in hidden spaces.

One time they were in Granny’s attic, both snuck up there at different times, and made sure no one saw them go, or saw them together. In the dust, between old china and Christmas decorations, they could be together.

Hook was waiting for Emma to come, his package practically bursting through his pants with the desire he felt for her. He heard creaking on the stairs, and hid behind a box just in case it was Granny. He saw Emma’s blonde head peak above the stairs, checking for him.

Hook breathed a sigh of relief and came out from behind the boxes. She saw him and smiled. That smile made Hooks heart soar, how could a villain like him ever be so lucky as to be with a woman as magnificently beautiful as her. She took his breath away.

She crept over to him and kneeled down beside him. “Granny’s asleep, everyone is out of the dinner. I told her I would lock up once I finished my coffee,” she said with a grin.

Hook laughed, “Perfect. Quite devilish aren’t you, love,” he said looking back with a crooked smile and an eyebrow raise.”

“Not as devilish as you honey,” She retorted licking her lips. His breath shuttered with desire. He couldn’t stand this. He jumped forward grabbing her hips and dragging her onto him, as they fell back onto the wood floor. She sat on his hips, straddling him. She grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the floor.

“No touching, or you will be punished,” she said with a glint in her eye. He grinned at her, “Whatever you say, love” he replied, happy to oblige. He liked it when she ordered him around.

She slowly unlaced his jacket, and then pulled it over his head. His shoulder muscles rippled as he pulled them out of his sleeves. His chest was covered in goose bumps from the cold night air, despite how hot he was for her. His abs clenched as she rubbed her hands up his hairy chest, and into his hair. She breathed in a deep breath, and then pulled away, sliding her hands back up his body and onto her legs.

She slowly ran her fingers up her jeans and onto her waist. She crossed her hands over her stomach, grabbing the edge of her shirt, and slowly pulled it up over her head. She flipped her golden hair out of her shirt, and threw it to the side. He was entranced with her perfect body, her glistening perfect skin, her gorgeous rosy lips, and her beautiful eyes.

She rubbed her hands over her stomach, running them over her breasts, slowly trailing to her back where she unhooked her bra. She slowly pulled it off over her arms, and threw it aside. Hooks entire body was shuddering with desire for her. He couldn’t stand this, he wanted to touch her so badly, but he knew that would just get him punished, and not in the good way.

She smiled at him as she moved her hands to her pants. She stood up slowly, still straddling him. She unbuttoned her pants slowly, moving her legs together to slide them off, until she could lift her feet out of them, and kicked them to the side. There she stood, wearing nothing but her underwear, letting him study her body like a piece of art.

She knew how much this was paining him; he probably had massive blue balls right now. She slowly kneeled down; sliding his legs open so she could kneel between them. She moved her hands to his pants, unlacing them slowly. They were leather so she really had to yank them hard to get them off, but eventually they were thrown into the pile with all her clothing. She moved back up to his waist again to get his boxers off, which slid off much easier. 

Now that he was completely naked the only thing remained were her panties, which he wanted desperately to rip off with his teeth. But he knew the rule, no touching. He didn’t have to wait long anyway, she soon sat back to slide them down her legs, until she was completely bare as well.

She was still between his legs, and with the grin she gave him, he knew what was coming, and he was very eager. She moved her hair behind her back so it wouldn’t get in the way. She slowly leaned down; grabbing his swollen penis with both hands and began licking the head of it. He Shuddered, and let out a moan of pleasure. More, more, more his body begged.

She slid his dick between her lips, licking it with her tongue as she slid up and down, twisting and sucking at the same time. He yelled in pleasure. Her head bobbed up and down, slowly going faster and faster, his breath shuddering in and out, until his body went rigid, cum shooting into Emma’s mouth. She slowly took his dick out of her mouth, swallowed, and smiled up at him.

“How was that?” She said, even though he had already given her his answer.

“I love you,” Hook said with a sigh, his head falling back to rest on the ground. She slowly crawled up his body, hands on either side of his rib cage, their bodies sliding together. 

“Your turn,” she said dubiously. She moved her knees beside his head, pinning down his arms with her shins. He was perfectly positioned to start licking.

“As you wish, love,” Hook said, and began to lick her clit, running his tongue up and down, and inside her. He pressed hard, then lightly kissed her, and then began going in circles faster and faster. Her breath was very heavy, each breath quicker than the last, until she let out a deep moan of pleasure. She slowly slide away, moving back to sit on his hips. Wiping his chin off with her hand, she whispered, “That was amazing,” completely out of breath.

“Thanks, love. I try,” He said with a grin. Giving her pleasure made him very happy as well. She leaned down and kissed him gently.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Of course darling, I’ll always be ready for you,” He answered cockily, hoping he wouldn’t regret that statement. He had regained his strength, and was ready to go for another round.

She smiled at him, anticipation pumping hotly through her veins. She moved her body above his hips, grabbing his dick with her hands, guiding it inside her, slowly lowering herself. They both gasped for air, their breath shuddering. 

When he was finally completely inside her, she began rotating her hips forward and backward and up and down in a circle. They were both panting. Hook moaned as she moved her hips faster and faster. Every nerve was on fire, each of them raw. They both gave out a yell as their bodies and minds were consumed with sweet orgasms. Hook came, and they were were numb with sweet ecstasy.

Emma sat there for a second, head thrown back in pleasure. She was completely content, every pleasure had been fulfilled, and she was wholly satisfied. She slowly slid off Hook, and lay beside him on the floor, resting her head on his arm, her hand laid on his chest. He brought his arms together to wrap around her, rubbing her arm with his hand, his hook resting on her hip.

Hook wished they could be together forever, but sadly they couldn’t. He wondered why everything had to be so complicated. With Emma there in his arms, her golden hair falling over his arm, her warm perfect body pressed against his side, he couldn’t help but imagine their life together. Someday he wanted to marry her, to make her his for everyone to see, he wanted to pronounce his love from the rooftops, and in this perfect moment, he was determined that one day it would happen. They lay there for a while, intoxicated on their love for each other, completely at bliss.

Eventually they had to get up, get dressed, and head their separate ways. Emma had to leave first, make sure there weren’t any lingering eyes outside. She went out the front, turning off lights and locking up behind her. Hook snuck out the back, hiding in the shadows. 

Emma returned to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret, David, and Henry. Hook wandered down the street, slowly working his way back to the docks. He was still staying on the Jolly Roger; he was more comfortable there. As he walked he looked up at the sky. The moon was out making everything glow sliver, the stars shining brightly down on him.

Despite all the crap going on, the complicated relationships, and the sneaking around, he was still completely happy. Because he knew the love of his life, the girl of his dreams, his Swan loved him back. And for now, that was enough for him.


End file.
